Why Dean?
by Roxie's life
Summary: Ever since the shield has broken up,Seth had started to notice that his former brothers, has gotten very close. He's angry about it, and decided to question it to Roman. What will Roman say, will he deny it or confess that him and Dean are in a serious relationship? ONE-SHOT Rated:M for cursing


Seth was getting ready to leave the arena, when he heard Dean and Roman talking to each other in Roman's locker room. Seth thought since the shield had broken up that, all three men would go there own way. But unfortunately that didn't seem to happen with Dean and Roman. Seth curiously made his way to Roman's door, cracking it slightly to where he can see them, but they can't see him. Dean and Roman were taking about something and Seth could heard every word of it.

"So how are you going to get Bray back?" Dean asked as he was being pulled onto Roman's lap. " I don't know but, I know that you will help me make a plan to get him back later." " Of course I will, did you forget who I am. I'm **Dean _fucking_ Ambrose**, i'm crazy to do stupid thing to others and I love for people to feel pain."

Roman chuckled at Dean's statement. "I love you so much" "I love you too, now i have to get ready for my match now." Dean said as he kissed Roman for good luck. Seth hated Dean so much. He was actually jealous of Dean and how much attention Roman is giving him. Seth moved out the way when he saw Dean headed towards the door. When Dean got out he look at Seth and smirked, leaving a pissed off Seth behind him.

Seth soon stormed into Roman's locker room, startling the other man. " what...get the hell out of my locker room." Roman yelled as he balled his fist, ready to punch Seth in the face. "Why?" Seth snapped.

"why what?" Roman asked. "Why Dean huh, out of everyone in the whole arena you choose Dean, why?" Roman just glared at the two-toned man in front of him. " I don't have to answer that question." he snapped, ready to really punch Seth in the face. " Ohhh is that so, so you wouldn't care if I tell Stephanie and HHH that they have two gay couples in the wwe." Seth smirked at Roman's face. " I advise you to start talking." He said crossing his arms.

Roman sighed, he know that Seth was not lying when he said that he would tell Stephanie and HHH. " Why Did i choose Dean, because Dean has this really cute but very challenging personality. And it's not easy." Seth stood there confused, " Well if he is so hard to control then you should date someone who is very easy." He said stepping closer. By that time Dean had just finish up a match and was headed towards Roman's room. When he got there he saw that the door was cracked " _Did i forget to close it all the way?_ " He question himself, but he heard talking coming from the room so he peaked in. He saw that Roman was talking to Seth and he didn't like it,but they were talking about him so he listened to what was being said.

Because Dean is very hard to control and it's not easy." Dean felt a little hurt but he kept listening. " And easy boring, Dean is like a cute little kid that whats every thing and would push anyone who stands in his way. And me as a friend to keep him out of trouble which is a very hard thing to do." Seth was a little annoyed by how Roman was like **_in love_** with Dean, then it hit him. " Are you _**In Love**_ with Dean?"

"What?"

"I said, are you **_In Love_** with dean?" Roman paused and took a while before answering. It broke Dean's heart a little, but yet shocked to hear Roman's respond. " Yes, I am _**In**_ _**love**_ Dean, he is the only thing that keeps me breathing and the only person for me." Seth was just angry now.

"How can you love a dirty, slutty, and crazy man like him, you need a real man, a man that would keep you warm at night, that would cook for you, and that would take care of you when you are sick or hurt, come on Ro," he said stepping closer until he was a kiss away from Roman.

"I can do all of those thing, just let me be with you instead of him. Please."

Dean looked down, he knew that Seth was right. He didn't deserve a man like Roman, he was dirty and useless and he just wan't to cry.

Roman stood there in shock, was Seth really hitting on him. "You know what Seth, Dean is a man, he is a better man then you are or will ever be. Dean does do all of that stuff and he really knows how to treat a man like me. He protects me, he saves me from others, and he even loves me so, I would advise you to leave my locker room at once or I will rearrange your face."

Seth stormed out of the room, knowing that he just got rejected from the hottest guy at the Wwe. He knew he would have to find a better man then Roman and he will then show him what he just turned down.

Dean entered and looked at Roman with tears in his eyes.

" Why are you crying babe?" Roman asked concerned.

" Did you really mean all of that, what you said to Seth?" Roman smiled at Dean, happy that he heard every word of it. "Yes, I did mean every word and now that you know how I feel, I can do this now."

Roman got on one knee and pulled a ring out that he had in his pocket. Dean gasped as he looked at the ring, he cried even harder.

Roman smiled and said " Dean you bring so much happiness into my life, just from that one night we had. And I keep thinking about that night, and after dating for a year in a half, I realized that I love you so much and you make me the happiest man, so I get on one knee and ask will you marry me?"

Dean cried and nodded his head "yes...Yes...Yes, I will marry you."

Roman got up as a tear strolled down his face and put the ring on Dean's finger. He kissed Dean on the lips and hugged him tightly. After that little talk with Seth, Roman never realized that he loved Dean so much and he wouldn't want anyone else, not even Seth.

-The End

 **I'm so sorry if you are a Rolleign's fan but i just had to make this a Ambreigns story,But i hope you all liked it and would favorite know maybe there will be an other story to this but so far this is my first ever ONE-SHOT so hoped you liked it and would love for me to post new storys. Kay bye**


End file.
